SRMTHFG! The newest addition to the team
by ShimmerT
Summary: A girl crash lands on Shuggazoom city and is found by the Hyperforce who help her out when she is injured. Now she must help them fight off the threat that looms over the city and her. Skeleton King... Note: This fanfic takes place after the last episode.
1. Intro: Escape from the Citadel of Bone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hyperforce or Jinmay. I only own my characters I add on this Fanfic.**

**This is my first Fanfic... so please regard me kindly!!**

**Introduction: Escape from the Citadel of Bone**

"And you shall always be under my control, Coradonian scum!" Skeleton King had finished his little speech after having captured the citizens of Coradon and then destroying their planet. They were now being mind controlled, all except for one person. It was the warrior that had been protector of her planet.

"Think again Skeleton King." She whispered under her breath. "I, Susanne, will never obey you." With that she broke out of her cell and ran towards the escape pods.

"Get her you vile scum!!!!!" Skeleton King yelled at the formless. Susanne grabbed a gun from the weapons room and started shooting at the formless. When she reached the escape pods she hopped in one and was shot out into space. She headed towards an inhabited planet, which was Shuggazoom city. Another pod was shot out into space with her; the formless in pursuit started shooting at her pod and almost shot her out of space. She shot back and both pods started to crash land on Shuggazoom.

Back at Shuggazoom, inside the Super Robot, the alarm sounded. Gibson looked at the screen inside the Robot. "Two pods are about to crash in the city! Egad! Looks like they're from the Citadel of Bone!"

Chiro had just run into the main room when he heard. "Monkeys mobilize!!!" Chiro yelled. The team ran outside of the robot and waited for the ships to land. The first ship, which had contained the formless, crashed right in front of the Hyperforce. The other one crashed farther off. Chiro looked inside the one right in front of him and shook his head. "Looks like the formless didn't survive." He said. "Let's look at the other one." The team nodded and followed Chiro over to the second pod. They looked inside of it and gasped.

**End of intro!!!!! Sorry for the lameness of it!!!!! The first chapter will be finished soon!! Thank You for reading!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Call to Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the monkeys or Chiro. I only own Susanne.**

**Susanne: Hi!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way… This fanfic takes place after the last episode!!! Yes… I was captured by the new Skeleton King.**

**Me: --' Just stop talking already. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 1: Call to Battle**

What the Hyperforce saw in that hole was a girl, probably 14 or so, unconscious because of the crash. She had a gun at her side. Otto looked at the girl.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" He asked. Antauri floated into the hole with Chiro following close behind and looked at the girl.

"We must get her back to the robot to make sure she's not hurt terribly." He said as he and Chiro picked up the girl.

**((OOC; Susanne: Dangit!!!! Stop calling me "the girl"!!!!!!! It's really annoying!!!!!**

**Me: Don't worry! The monkey team will find out what your name is and then I can start putting it in.**

**S: Ok…))**

When the Hyperforce had laid the girl down on the table of the medical center, they met in the main room to discuss what they were to do. "It's obvious her ship came from the Citadel of Bone." Gibson said observing a piece of one of the ships that he had grabbed before the mess was cleaned up. "But she must have been held prisoner there. I found these on her wrists." Gibson held a pair of what looked like a couple of broken Skeleton King version handcuffs. (I don't what to call them, so I just did that. Watch the episode Pit of Doom to know what they look like!!)

"Where do you think you she comes from?" Chiro asked. Gibson looked unsure for a change.

"I don't know. And Chiro, do you think it is wise to help her? We don't even know if she's friend or foe." Chiro sighed.

"The formless were chasing after her and shot her down didn't they? Isn't that good enough evidence to tell us that she's on our side?" Chiro asked. Antauri nodded.

"Yes, but remember what happened when we met the Sun Riders? What if that happens again? Think logically Chiro." Gibson countered. Nova walked out of the medical center.

"She's awake." She reported.

"Now, this could be a good opportunity to find out what side she's on." Gibson said.

"Yeah." Chiro agreed. "I hope that she's on our side." He said under his breath. He still resented the fact that his heroes had betrayed him when they had first met. He felt Antauri's hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Chiro. I do not think her spirit is evil."

Chiro smiled a little bit. "Thanks Antauri."

"Where am I?" The girl asked as Antauri and Chiro walked in the room.

"You're in the Super Robot, which is on Shuggazoom city." Chiro explained. "I'm Chiro and this is my monkey team." After the monkeys introduced themselves, Chiro asked, "What's you're name and where do you come from?" The girl looked at Chiro, sitting up.

"I'm Susanne. And I come from the planet Coradon. Although, I guess I can't call it home anymore. Coradon was destroyed by Skeleton King." Chiro looked a little shocked. That was probably the first planet that Skeleton King had destroyed since he came back.

"Tell us what happened." Antauri said. Susanne hesitated.

"Ok." She said unsure. "I was supposed to be one of the protectors of my planet. I had two others helping me. Around a week ago, they mysteriously disappeared. After they disappeared, Skeleton King attacked the city. There were too many to fight… anyone who had not ran away was captured. When we were brought on the Citadel, Skeleton King destroyed our planet. Many of my people gave up then. Now, they're in his control." She sighed. "Now I want to save the people I failed." She finished with another sigh.

"It must be hard for you to lose what was dear to you. We saw much destruction like that before we destroyed to Skeleton King Worm." Antauri said.

"Why don't you stay here and help us fight Skeleton King? You could save all the people that were captured." Chiro said.

**Hope you enjoyed that!!!**

**Susanne: We wanted to get this on yesterday, but Shimmer here had a State Marching Band Festival. Band geek. **

**Me: Be nice! **

**Susanne: Fine… By the way they got an excellent, which is a good thing to get. **

**Me: That's enough from you! The next chapter will come out very soon!!!! Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jinmay or Silver Monkey Antauri (regrettably).**

**Me: I hope you like this chapter; it may seem a little confusing at first, so I apologize for that!!**

**Susanne: Please enjoy and review!!! And please no flames!!!**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot to write out a description for Susanne. I'll get that into this chapter!!**

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

Susanne hesitated for a moment. On one hand, she wanted to stay with the Hyperforce and save her people, but on the other hand, she wanted to find her friends who were still missing. 'No, it would be better if I stay in one place. That way we will find each other faster.' She came to a conclusion within both her heart and mind. "I will help you fight Skeleton King." She said.

Sparks noticed the hesitation, but blew it off. "So, I guess that means we can go straight to training." Sparks assumed.

"No, she will need to heal before she starts anything serious." Gibson said.

"Fine." Sparks sighed. Sparks left the room to go to his room. Susanne looked at Gibson.

"I'm not that injured." She said. "I feel just fine." She got up, wincing only a little bit. She had twisted her ankle slightly. She was set back down by Gibson. She protested some but it didn't matter.

"You sprained your ankle in the crash. You are not ready to walk on it." Gibson said. Susanne sighed and crossed her arms. "Don't worry, it'll heal very soon. At the very least two weeks." He said reassuring her.

Nova walked up to Susanne and began wrapping up the injured ankle. "You must be tired. Why don't you sleep in my room for now?" Chiro said. Susanne nodded and Chiro led her to his room. "We'll wake you later." Chiro said as he left her in his room.

Susanne sighed and looked at her ankle. "This isn't good. Oh, might as well." Light poured from her hand healing her ankle a little bit. Susanne winced. "Right, I forget I have limits without the beads." She stopped the light and curled up in a neat little ball.

Susanne's dream

_Susanne found darkness all around her. She could feel someone calling out to her. "Taski? Is that you?" She called out through the darkness. No answer, yet a familiar presence was walking towards her. Skeleton King walked in front of her. "Soon girl you will be mine as well as your pitiful team you call friends."_

Susanne woke up her icy blue eyes frantic. Once she realized that it was just a dream, she calmed down. She brushed a stray golden hair out of her face. She stumbled out of Chiro's room and went back down to the main room. She wanted, no needed, to get fresh air before she burst. She surprised the monkey team, for she looked panicked. Antauri floated over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Susanne forced herself to calm down. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get some fresh air." She said. Antauri looked at her, a little suspicious.

"Ok then, I'll take you to the top of the robot. That's where the freshest air is." Antauri said. Antauri wanted to get to the bottom of what was bothering Susanne. "I usually go there to meditate." He continued. He saw Susanne's eyes light up a little at the sound of 'meditate.'

"Thank you. That would be nice." She said calmly. They went up Antauri's

tube and walked out onto the shoulder of the Super Robot.

Antauri looked at Susanne. "Anything you need to talk about?" He asked, knowing that something was wrong. Even though Susanne looked fine, he noticed that there was a disturbance inside her body.

Susanne was about to say no, but then decided against it. "I had a weird dream. I could've sworn I heard one of my teammates calling out to me. Instead I saw Skeleton King…" After she finished describing her dream to Antauri, he looked at her kindly.

"Dreams are just mental projections that are not always real." Antauri said.

"I know, but this one seemed too real. My old teammates and I always had a special connection. We could go to each other when we were sleeping or meditating." Susanne said looking towards the stars. She missed her friends, who had battled at her side when evils terrorized Coradon. Antauri looked worried about her. She sighed. "Sorry, I talk too much." To calm herself down, she began to meditate. She could feel someone close to her.

"Susanne." She heard her name whispered behind her as she meditated. She spun around. What she saw was a handsome young man, with brown eyes and black hair. He was wearing green. "Susanne, it's great to see you." The man said.

"Taski?" Susanne asked. The man nodded. Susanne hugged Taski slightly. "Taski, where are you? Do you know how worried I am about both you and Aurora? I miss you. Why did you leave?" She threw all of the questions at Taski.

"I know how worried you are, because we're worried about how you're coping. We left because, well, I had a vision that foretold great doom. We went to go find some allies to help. We came back, we found Coradon destroyed. As for where we are, we're headed towards Shuggazoom. We want to meet you and give you your beads. Then we want to give you the Key of Time and the Amulet of Protection."

Susanne gaped at him. "Are you sure? Those help you enhance your powers and keep them from hurting you. I don't want you guys to become weak like I have." She said. Before she continued, a girl with eyes as red as fire and black hair with red streaks appeared; she was wearing purple. "Aurora?" She asked.

The girl nodded her head. "I'm sorry Susanne. We can no longer wield our powers. We have held the Beads of Friendship for too long. It will be a while until we can fight by your side again. You are the only one who can wield all the powers that belong to the three of us." Aurora said sadly.

Taski hugged Susanne again and then stepped back into the darkness with Aurora. "Expect to see us again soon." He said before the two of them disappeared. There was a certain warmth that suddenly came over her.

Susanne came out of the meditative state only to feel lonely again. But then she saw Antauri meditating next to her. She sighed. 'He must've been what I felt before the connection died.' She thought.

Antauri came out of his meditative state and saw Susanne lying on her back looking at the stars. He walked over to her and sat down. "Everything alright?" He asked. Susanne didn't speak just continued at the stars as if she was waiting for a sign or something like that.

**Antauri's POV**

I don't know what is on her mind that is keeping her quiet, but I might know what it is. I remember that boy and the girl disappearing saying that they would meet up again soon when she was meditating. She must be waiting for them, whoever they are. But whatever the reason, I'm worried.

**Normal POV**

Susanne finally looked up at Antauri. He had a concerned look on his face. "You ok?" He asked one more time. Susanne smiled. The worried face made her feel a little guilty. She just nodded her head and looked towards the sky again.

**Susanne's POV**

I feel so guilty for making Antauri worried. I've had so many people worry about me in the past, even before I was a hero. "I'm sorry Antauri." I said. "I didn't mean to make you worry." I looked up at Antauri. He looked a little surprised, but didn't say anything about it.

**Normal POV**

Finally Antauri spoke. "Who were those people in your vision?" He asked. Susanne winced and tried to hide it, but it was all so visible to Antauri. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok." He said feeling guilty for saying that.

Susanne shook her head. "Don't worry, it's not that I don't want to talk about it, it just makes me kinda sad to think about it." She said hesitating a little a bit. Antauri looked at her sympathetically encouraging her to keep on going. "They are my friends and teammates who had disappeared. They say that…" Susanne choked for she couldn't keep the tears from coming. "They say that they went to get help from our allies. When they came back with them… our planet had been destroyed. Now even worse they can't use their powers anymore. Then all they said was that they would see me very soon. I don't even know what they meant by that." She tried to continue, but the tears consumed her and she broke. And, as if the sky was sad too, it started to rain.

Antauri was looking at her sadly, and then tried to calm her down. "It's ok… I'm sure they are heading here to see you and comfort you." He was about to continue when the alarm went off. Antauri jumped up and Susanne stopped crying. "Come on." Antauri said running towards the entrance of the Super Robot. Susanne followed him wiping her tears away.

When they walked into the main room they saw that the rest of the Hyperforce was already gathered around the screen. "Looks like a ship or two is landing just outside the city. We must go investigate." Gibson said. "You better stay here." He added to Susanne.

Susanne's eyes burned slightly. "I want to go." She said. 'I need to find out who it is.' She thought. The monkey team agreed to let her go, but only if she stayed out of the way if there was a fight. She didn't like that idea but agreed to it anyway. A minute later the team left the Super Robot to go inspect the strange ships.

**I am finally finished!!!!**

**Susanne: What do you mean FINALLY?! It only took you two days!!**

**Me: Oh, shut up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I know it's a little long, but that is because I was making up for my Intro and First Chapter. I have a half day tomorrow so I am hoping to get the next chapter done by at least Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. **

**Susanne: See you in the next chapter!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: New Powers

**Me: Hi!!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Susanne: Please review!! We have trouble with inspiration when nobody reviews and gives us encouragement. But anyway… please enjoy this new update!!!**

**Me: You'll finally get to find out what Susanne's', Taski's, and Aurora's powers are!!**

**Chapter 3: New Powers**

They reached the area where the ships had landed. They faced a nasty sight. There were defiantly two ships; one green and one purple. Only problem they were crawling with formless. Susanne gasped when she spotted a black ship as well. She approached it and touched it. She smiled mischievously. She entered the craft, which had not been touched by the formless. She tried to start the engine, but it did not work. She sighed, wishing to fly again.

"Susanne, look out!" She heard Chiro say. She turned around and gasped as she saw formless heading towards her ship. She quickly got out of the ship and the formless chased after her. She tried to summon up her dark energy to keep them back, but only succeeded in hurting her arm. She ran/stumbled (she's stumbling because of her twisted ankle!!!) back over to the Hyperforce. "You ok?" Chiro asked her.

Susanne nodded and looked at her slightly burned arm. Gibson noticed this. "You better stay back and let us handle this." He said. Susanne was about to protest when Gibson pointed her arm out to the others. "You can't do anything with that ankle OR that arm." He said sternly.

Susanne crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll be over there until you finish." She said walking/limping over to some rocks and sat down on one.

"Magna Tingler Blast!" Sparx was the first one to attack. He wiped out a fair number of formless.

Nova followed him in the attack. "Boom Boom Wake Up!!!!" She also wiped out a fair amount. The rest of the team followed.

"Spin Shocker!"

"Tornado Kablamo!"

"Monkey Fu!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

With all the combined attacks, the team destroyed the formless, and the people inside the two small ships were able to get out. Susanne got up and went over to them and smiled slightly. One was a girl who had red eyes and black hair with red streaks. She was wearing purple leather. The other was a boy with brown eyes and black hair. He was wearing green leather. They were either around 14 or 15. (btw Susanne wears black leather. Sorry for not putting that in earlier!!)

The monkey team started to walk forward, but Antauri motioned them to stay back. "No, she'll be fine." He said. The rest of the team looked at him wanting to protest, to tell him that she would need help. But then they saw a certain look in his eye that made them stay silent.

Susanne and the other two were talking quietly and then the boy gave Susanne some beads. Once she grabbed them the burn on her arm disappeared. Gibson and the others looked in awe, not believing their eyes.

The three then turned to the monkeys and walked over to them.

"I want you guys to meet my two teammates." Susanne said. "This is Taski," She said gesturing towards the boy. "And this is Aurora." She gestured towards the girl. "This is Chiro, Antauri, Gibson, Nova, Sparx, and Otto." She continued to her friends.

Each of the monkeys nodded their heads as Susanne said their names. "So, um… Susanne. Does this mean you're going to have to leave?" Otto asked as her walked over to her and the other two.

"Of course not Otto. I'm going to stay here with all of you." Susanne said smiling. "Not as if I have anywhere to go." She muttered under her breath softly so no one but her teammates and Antauri, who was not supposed to hear, could hear her. He gave Susanne a look that made her fiddle with her beads some.

"Sorry about your ship Susanne. We just managed to save it from the asteroids that used to be our planet. It's lucky that it was still intact." Taski said. Then whispered under his breath, "Should we tell them?"

Antauri caught this. 'Tell us what?' He wondered. Susanne nodded to Taski.

"Since we were protectors of our planet, we were each given our own powers." Taski said with hesitation. "We were each given the power to control elements. Mine are earth and water."

"Mine are fire and air." Aurora said.

"And mine are dark and light. Basically I'm the only one of the team to have Yin and Yang elements." Susanne said.

"We were also given our own special power and an item to help us use that power." Taski continued. "Mine is the Amulet of Protection, which allows me to see into the future."

"Mine is the Key of Time, which allows me to travel time and transport from one place to another." Aurora said.

"And I have the Beads of Friendship. Not really sure what they do yet, but I can wield the other powers with them." Susanne said simply. "I can hold their items without fatigue or loss of powers. But, when these two hold an item that is not their own, they began to slowly lose their powers." She finished.

"Currently, neither one of us can use our powers. We were with the beads for two long. So, until we regain our strength to summon the powers we will stay of Shuggazoom and stay somewhere close by instead. We have decided that Susanne could take our items, however much she refuses them, and use all our powers until we can return to help fight." Taski said.

"You don't have to leave, not again." Susanne said. She stood on her tippytoes to whisper something into Taski's ear. (He's taller then her!) "I love you too much to lose you again." She said sorrowfully. Antauri heard this somehow but didn't show any reaction to hear this. "Please don't leave me again." She finished in a low hoarse voice so that no one but Taski could hear it.

Taski looked at her, his eyes echoing Susanne's sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, I must. Staying here will only put you in danger. You know what I mean." He whispered back. There was a slight hug before they stepped away from each other. Taski turned to the Monkey Team. "We must go now. We will be on a planet nearby so we can come when we get our powers back. Oh, one more thing. Here." He handed Susanne the Amulet of Protection. "Remember me." He whispered.

"I must give this to you. You will need it while we are gone." Aurora said as she handed Susanne the Key of Time. "I will leave your ship here." With that, both Taski and Aurora got into their color-coded ships and took off.

Susanne had already dropped the items, watching her longtime friends leave for a second time. When they had finally left Susanne slowly went to her knees to pick up the items. As soon as she touched them a light flashed from them and the light entered her body, transferring the power from the items to her own powers. She almost fell over because of this, but Chiro caught her before she did. She looked up and smiled weakly. She still had friends. She might not know them very well yet, but she knew that one day, she would understand them completely.

"Come on, let's get back to the robot." Chiro said, helping Susanne up again.

"What about my ship?" Susanne asked gesturing towards the black ship.

"We will get it after we take you back to the robot." Otto replied. "Then I can fix it!" Otto ran over to the ship (which btw is smaller than what you would think.) inspecting it. "Actually, I think I can manage to fly it back." He got into the ship and looked closely at the control panel. "Oh!! It has a driving mode! Cool!!" Susanne laughed softly at this.

"Come on, let's go." Chiro said as he helped Susanne walk, who was still stumbling because of her twisted ankle.

"And we need some explanations when we get back to the robot." Gibson said. "Like how the burn on your arm was healed so fast."

Susanne smiled. "Right." She said laughing. "I guess that you guys would need to have an explanation for that." Susanne felt more comfortable with the Hyperforce since she got to know them. But knew that somewhere there was a hole deep inside her heart. She laughed anyway with her new friends as they got back to the Super Robot.

**Well that's it!! Sorry it took so long to get this done!! I've had a little bit of writers block.. But I hope you enjoyed this!!**

**Susanne: Next chapter will be done soon!!!!**

**Me: HEY!!! That's my line!!! Oh well, see you guys next chapter!!!**

**Susanne: Byezz!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations and New Friends

**Me: I is back!!!!**

**Susanne: Use proper grammar please…**

**Me: (sticks tongue out) Whatev. Now we find out how Susanne's powers work!!!!! She and her friends never went into the details of their powers!!! R and R peoples!!**

**Gibson: Ahem… I was asked to come here to give a disclaimer. Shimmer does not own me or the rest of my team. She does not even own Skeleton King. She only owns Susanne Taski, and Aurora. **

**Me: ' Right… (perks up for a minute) Oh! If you're confused on the whole elemental powers deal, there are actually 6 elements. That's right!! As my master Antauri always says, Light and Dark are both elements. He says they are very special indeed, for they are the only two Yin and Yang elements that can be wielded together. **

**Chapter 4: Explanations and New Friends:**

Susanne was sitting in a chair twirling with her hair nervously. The monkey team were all sitting in their color-coded chairs, well, all except for Otto, who was close by fixing Susanne's ship. "So, um... what kind of questions do you have for me?" Susanne asked.

"For starters, you may tell us why your arm healed so fast." Gibson said crossing his arm slightly.

Susanne sighed a little bit. "Well, as you know, I do control the elements light and dark. Some people call light the healing element. See watch." She said as she brought her hand to her injured ankle. The entire team, including Otto, gathered around Susanne's chair. A light shone from her hands and she transferred the energy to her ankle. The light engulfed the ankle healing it right in front of Gibson's disbelieving eyes. "See?" She asked, moving her ankle without wincing.

Otto stared in aw. "Ooo... Pertty lights..." He said stupidly. Susanne laughed at this.

"Want the pretty light Otto?" She asked. Otto nodded. Susanne put a little of condensed light into Otto's hands Otto smiled real big and ran off to play it.

"Thanks!" He called over his shoulder before he disappeared up his tube.

"Um... your welcome?" Susanne sighed. "Anything else you need to know?" She asked the monkey team.

"Yeah actually." Sprx said. "Wanna train?" He asked simply. Susanne nodded.

"That sounds like fun. I haven't trained in a long time!" With that, the rest of the team ran off to the training room.

"It's set to level 5. Think you can handle that?" Nova asked. Susanne nodded getting ready. The rest of the team looked on. "Ok, it's starting." Nova said as lasers came out of the walls, along with an assortment of other weapons.

Susanne dodged all the lasers, exploding them with fire. (remember, her old friends gave her their powers!) When she was finished with that she disappeared and reappeared above all the weapons, which kept on shooting, slashing, etc. and they all blew each other up. Susanne landed gracefully on the ground. She somehow managed to get a couple scrapes here and there, but they were not too serious. The only problem was that she felt a little dizzy from using the powers without the items right with her. She leaned against the wall exhausted, but happy.

"You ok?" Chiro asked. Susanne nodded, but that only made her dizzier. "Woah!" Chiro said as she fell over. He caught her just in time. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, just not used to the new powers." Susanne said trying not to laugh at how Chiro had caught. But she couldn't stop herself and she began laughing her head off. Not the little snickers she had let out occasionally. But her real laugh, which was as soft as snow and rang like a bell. The dizziness cleared and Chiro helped her up, all while keeping an eye on her, but smiling because he enjoyed her laugh. Susanne finally stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. That was just too funny the way that happened." She said. "I think I'm going to go rest now. Is there a extra room somewhere?" She asked.

Suddenly Otto appeared behind Susanne. "Yep!" He said scaring the living daylights out of Susanne, who did not like people sneaking up on her. Otto had to duck the outstretched fist. "Whoops!!! I was not supposed to do that was I? But anyway. Come on, I'll show you the extra bedroom!" Susanne followed Otto up his tube. "Look, I'm sorry that I scared you."

"No that's ok." They finally reached the room. "Thanks." Susanne yawned. "Jeesh I'm tired. Goodnight." She said to Otto.

"See ya' in the morning." He said going to his own room.

Susanne plopped onto her bed and waited for sleep to come. It came quickly, but not with a good assortment of dreams. First she dreamed that her friends had died and then she dreamed she was corrupted and then finally her dreams brought her to the Skeleton King.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing, I just want you to destroy the Hyperforce for me." He said.

"Never!" She snapped.

"I thought you might say that. But just know, I WILL have my way!" With that Skeleton King disappeared, but the dream didn't stop there. Susanne had a feeling she knew where this was going.

The darkness swept around her, electrocuting her. She screamed out in pain. Probably both inside and outside the dream. 'I've seen this happen before. Mental and spiritual torture. But none this bad.' She kept on screaming until she felt a rough hand shaking her.

"Wake up!" Antauri was saying. Susanne snapped awake and sighed relieved. "Thank goodness. Are you alright?" He asked.

Susanne slowly sat up. The entire monkey team was in her room. "We heard you screaming, and we came straight here. It wasn't easy waking you up though. Must've been bad." Chiro said.

"It's ok, just a dream." She said with a little sweat on her face. Antauri looked at her with a knowing glance. He could sense a spiritual disturbance coming from her. She gave him a look that said that she would tell him later. "Look, I'm fine. Don't worry." She said.

Chiro nodded. "Come on team, let's go back to bed." The team left, well all except for Antauri. "Coming Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"In a minute. I'm going to stay here and take to Susanne for a minute." Chiro nodded and left. "What happened? That wasn't a normal nightmare." He asked.

"My nightmares are hardly EVER normal. At first, it was just normal dreams, and then..." Susanne hesitated. "And then, Skeleton King showed up. Somehow he has learned to use my mental connection. He told me to destroy you guys. I of course told him no. But then..." Susanne shivered. "But then, he used some sort of mental and spiritual torture using part of the element wind. It hurt so much. Antauri, I don't know what to do! If I go back to sleep, I know that there will be more of that waiting for me." Susanne shivered all over, for she was scared to feel the pain that no one can bear. She did not want to fell it ever again.

Antauri put a kind hand on her shoulders. "Don't worry. I will help you sleep peacefully. I can give you a mental block to keep that from happening again. And if that should somehow fail, then I will help you fight off Skeleton King. I'll stay right here." Before Susanne could protest, Antauri began to meditate next to her bed. She could feel an odd pressure in her head and knew that Antauri was putting up the mental wall.

Susanne smiled at Antauri and decided that it was safe to go back to sleep. When she fell asleep, she dreamed of nothing. Bliss nothingness. She woke up the next morning and Antauri was still meditating. Chiro came in the room.

"Um.. it's time to eat." He said. He looked at Antauri who was back on the floor. "Um.. I guess you stayed with her." Chiro said before leaving the room.

"Come.. let's go." Antauri said. "How was your sleep by the way?" He asked as they went down his tube.

"Fine. I felt nothing of Skeleton King while I slept. Thanks Antauri."

After they finished eating, the alarm went off. "Skeleton King." Chiro said. "Why this early though? Is he after something?" He asked mostly to himself then to anyone else.

**Me: Cliffy!!!!!!!**

**Susanne: Don't be that evil to the reviewers!!! **

**Me: Don't worry, I can probably do just fine on the next chapter and still manage to write my other fanfic!! Oh yeah lightning and electricity are...**

**Susanne: (cover my mouth) Are actually part of the element wind if you didn't know!**

**Me: (uncovers mouth and starts chasing Susanne) You're dead!!!**

**Susanne: Uhoh!! Gotta go!! R&R peoples! See you next chapter!!! (runs away from a fireball blast) **


	6. Chapter 5: Abduction

**Taski: I'm sorry, but my creator is still trying to kill Susanne. (crash in the distance) HEY! Knock it off over there before I send Aurora after you!!! **

**Aurora: (has fireball and wind ready) He He He….**

**Susanne and Me: (stops fighting immediately)**

**Me: Um… right…. Well… please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Susanne: Yes please do… and don't worry, I'll make sure this girl over here (points at me) stays quiet. (gets duck tape)**

**Me: Why you!!! (attacks Susanne and a little dust cloud is seen.)**

**Taski: (sighs angrily) That's it!!! (attacks the both of them) Please have fun reading this!!!!**

**Chapter 5: Abduction  
**

Susanne gave a small gasp. She knew that Skeleton King was after her. She could still remember her dream. She shivered a bit. Antauri gave her look as if asking if it was ok if told the rest of the monkey team about her dream. She nodded. She was too terrified of what might happened.

As Antauri told the monkey team what had happened the night before, the monkeys cast worried looks in Susanne's direction. Susanne just looked at the screen. When Antauri had finished telling Susanne's dream to the rest of the team, Chiro spoke up. "Well, we need to keep her safe then." He said. "Monkeys mobilize! Susanne, stay with Antauri." Susanne nodded and followed Antauri to his ship.

"I'm sorry for this Antauri." Susanne said, as she sat down on the floor of the Brain Scrambler.

"It's not your fault the Skeleton King is after you. We want to protect you, so you do not need to worry about any problems."

Susanne smiled at Antauri. "Thanks Antauri that makes me feel a lot better."

"I've got a visual on the Skeleton King's army. Looks like thousands of Formless have come to attack!" They hear could Gibson saying.

Chiro crackled in. "Then we've got to protect Susanne at all costs team! They're after her!! Let's go!" The Super Robot separated into their separate ships/cruisers.

Susanne sighed and crossed her arms. "You really don't have to do this. I CAN fly you know." She protested.

Chiro crackled in. 'We know, but Otto hasn't finished fixing your ship yet. AND, it's important you're kept away from Skeleton King."

Antauri nodded. "I'm not sure what would happen if you got too close to Skeleton King, he might be able to break the mind barrier." He said.

As soon as Antauri said that, TV monster came into view. 'Hand over the girl and your deaths will be swift." Skeleton King's head said.

Susanne looked at Skeleton King hatefully. "We'll never hand her over to you Skeleton King!" Chiro said.

"Then perhaps she will hand herself over to me." He said laughing evilly. Susanne could already feel him trying to break down the mind barrier that Antauri had put up the night before.

As the barrier started to break, Susanne fell over in pain. She was alarmed at how much it hurt to protect a mind from intruders. She knew it was hard, but not painful. Antauri sensed the alarm and flew away from TV Monster to shoot at a distance. Susanne could feel the barrier cracking and tried to cover the crack, but it was too late. Skeleton King was inside her mind.

Antauri felt the barrier being destroyed from the inside. "Team, I'm landing, Susanne needs some help." He said as he flew off a ways to land.

Chiro nodded. "Ok Antauri. Otto, Nova, make sure the formless don't get anywhere close to Antauri!" He ordered.

"RIGHT!" Both Otto and Nova said. They drove after Antauri's ship as the ship landed. Then they each took a station by Antauri's ship and began shooting any formless close by.

Meanwhile Antauri laid Susanne into a comfortable position and began to meditate beside her and entered her mind.

Susanne conscience was tied up and she tried to get free. "Let me go!!" She screamed before she was electrocuted again. As the electricity disappeared she saw Antauri. "Antauri, I knew you would come." She said weakly. Skeleton King appeared out of the darkness.

Antauri activated his ghost claws. "Let her go." He growled.

Skeleton King just laughed. "Let her go? I don't think so. She's my new apprentice. She'll never be free." He laughed again. Susanne looked at him angrily and tried to break free. She managed to burn through most of the binds.

"Think again." She said as she slipped out of the rest of the binds. She fell to a knee exhausted. Antauri stepped in front of her.

"Stay out of her mind." He said. "Mega Monkey Paw!" He attacked Skeleton King, and he was pushed out of Susanne's mind along with Antauri.

Susanne woke from her trance with a gasp. Antauri also woke up from is meditating. "I'm taking off again." He told the monkey team. "Susanne is fine now." He looked over at her and she smiled.

"Thanks Antauri." She said sitting up.

Antauri smiled. "Your welcome." He said. He looked ahead as he took off. "Looks like the formless and TV Monster are gone now. Maybe Skeleton King has to recover from that. Which means he won't be bothering you for a while." The Brain Scrambler turned back into the Super Robot's head and landed on the rest of the Super Robot. "We can use this opportunity to strengthen your mind defenses." He said as they went down his tube.

Otto ran over to Susanne and hugged her leg. "Are you ok?" He asked looking worried. Susanne nodded. "Oh! Your ship is finished!!"

Susanne laughed quietly. "Thanks Otto." She said smiling at him. The sun was now going down. "I'm beat. I'm going to go to bed." The others exchanged looks. "What?" She snapped halfheartedly.

"Nothing." Chiro said. Susanne glared at him as if saying 'really?' "I swear, it's nothing." Chiro said putting his hands in front of him.

"Fine." Susanne said before walking over to Antauri's tube and went to her room. The entire team looked at Antauri after she had left the room.

Antauri could tell they wanted to know what had happened. He explained what he had saw when he entered Susanne's mind. Finally he finished, they shared a worried look. "Don't worry, Skeleton King will not be attacking her mind for a while after our encounter with him. But, just in case, I'll keep an eye on her." The team nodded, relieved and then went to bed after a long day.

The next morning the monkey team woke up first. They were sitting in their chairs discussing something with Antauri when Susanne came down to the main room. "What's going on?" She asked as they stopped talking.

Antauri walked over to Susanne. "It's time to set up defenses for your mind." He said. "Come with me."

"Ok..." Susanne said before following Antauri to his room.

"Sit down here." He said indicating a spot in the middle of the room. Susanne sat down and waited. Antauri said nothing else, but began to meditate and Susanne mimicked him. Susanne found herself in a meadow. Antauri was on the other side. He was motioning her to come over. "This is where we shall train your mind and spirit." He said.

They began doing exercises that help ease the mind and soul and then they started fighting. When they had finished they were both out of breath and Susanne's mind and defenses were stronger than before. Then a light appeared and the trance ended. Susanne's eyes snapped open and she found she was on the ground again. She held her head. She had a headache because of training.

She laughed because she remembered how she got the headache. Antauri had given her a fierce hit that sent her flying, giving her a cut. She looked down at her arm realizing that she really had gotten a cut there after all. She was so concentrated on healing the cut that she didn't notice Antauri walking over to her.

"You ok?" He asked looking at her cut, making Susanne nearly jump out of her skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine Antauri, just a little cut." She said before she had finished healing it. "Now, I'm just tired." As if to emphasize what she had said, she yawned.

Antauri laughed a little bit. "As am I." He said. "You should get a little sleep before real training begins."

Susanne groaned. "MORE training? I swear, it's as if you guys want to kill me." She joked.

"We must have you prepared for the next time Skeleton King comes around. NOW, you really should get some sleep." Antauri said.

"Ok! See you in a bit Antauri." She said leaving for her room. But instead of sleeping, she began to meditate again. Little did she know, she was being watched, by a certain orange, not to mention ugly, monkey. She finally noticed the presence, but not until it was behind her. She was knocked out before she had any chance to attack.

Antauri noticed the presence and ran out of his room and saw Susanne being dragged along by another monkey. "Mandarin!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?" He asked with his ghost claws out.

"I'm just on an errand for my master. Now if you don't excuse me." He laughed evilly as he was picked up by a purple light. Then just like that, he was gone. Antauri started to go after him, but was shot down by a laser coming from the Citadel. All he remembered before he passed out was Susanne's voice calling for help.

**Me: (yawns) Wow I'm tired!! Not just because of the fight that we just finished, but because of all the turkey I ate today. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this fanfic that I know a lot of people love. I got writers block right in the middle of the chapter!!**

** Susanne: Whatever. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. (gets blasted by a fireball by me)**

**Me: oops! Did that slip? Sorry!**

**Susanne: You're soooo dead!!!! (gets ready to attack)  
**

**Taski: (stands in between) Stop it! It's too late to start fighting again.**

** Susanne and M: (growls at Taski and then nod to eachother before attacking him)**

** Taski: AHHH!!! HELP!!! (gets stuck in a giant dustcloud) R&R people and somebody save me from this maniac of a creator!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Regret and Hope

**Me: We have stopped fighting, since marium told us she'd call the police. **

**Susanne: Yeah (sighs) We were almost finished with Taski too….**

**Me: Well on with the story…**

**Chapter 6: Regret and Hope**

Antauri woke up to find himself in the med bay. He looked around and saw Chiro on the next bed. "You're awake!" He heard the relieved voice of Nova.

Antauri sat up an looked over at Chiro again. "Nova, what happened?" He asked.

Nova looked over at Chiro too. "Well, when we heard the crashing between yours and Susanne's rooms, we ran toward that area. We saw you get zapped by the laser and Susanne being carried off. Chiro tried to go after her, but then he was zapped too." Nova said.

Antauri walked over to Chiro just as he was waking up. He got up slowly. "Hey Antauri." He said. He looked at Nova. "Is she?" He asked. Nova shook her head.

"No Chiro, Mandarin got away. Sorry." Nova said.

"Which means we WILL go and save her." Antauri said. Nova and Chiro gave him a surprised look. "She's weak I can tell. I can hardly feel her life force any more." He explained.

Chiro nodded. "Let's go then. Monkeys Mobilize!" Soon the Hyperforce had taken off and were headed toward the Citadel of Bone.

On the Citadel, Susanne had finally woke up. She tried to move and found that she couldn't. She looked down, but didn't find any binds of any sort. She soon realized that she couldn't move because her energy had been drained. She soon heard footsteps and tried to gather enough power to attack, or at least enough to move. She failed greatly.

"Trying to get away again I see." She heard Skeleton King say as he appeared outside the cell.

Susanne struggled even more, and while doing so, her communicator fell off, turning on. (no, not the Hyperforce communicators, one of her own special kind.) She sighed angrily, not noticing the communicator, and looked at Skeleton King. "Just let me go." She said.

At that same moment, Antauri's communicator went off. He recognized it as the one he had received from Susanne. (yes, Susanne gave one to Antauri because they had so much in common.) He picked it up and looked at it. He could hear Susanne on the other side and could sort of see her. (yes, the communicators can show images too!!!) She was a mess, and sounded ticked off. Then he heard Skeleton King talking.

"My dear girl, I won't let you go, besides soon you'll be under my control." He said. "I finally know how to corrupt you." Antauri heard him say.

Now he could hear Susanne gasp. "Antauri helped me strengthen my mind, you can't do anything to my mind anymore."

"I don't have to do anything to your mind, not when I have these." Antauri looked and saw a necklace of black pearls. He flinched as Susanne gave an ear-piercing scream when the pearls touched her skin. He gasped as he saw the pearls lift up to reveal burned skin. "Now I can take control of your body." Skeleton King said.

"Antauri! You ok?" He jumped as he heard Chiro come in.

"Yes, but Susanne's not." He replied. "We must hurry."

Chiro gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything. "Target in sight." He said as the Citadel came into sight. "Ready?" He asked, the monkey team nodded. "Auto crew activated! Jump!" The team jumped onto the ship and got inside.

"Now we must find Susanne's cell." Antauri said.

Back with Susanne, she had several burn marks on her body now. She had a lot of trouble moving now. She pulled at the necklace of pearls, but failed to do so. She had limited time before she could no longer control her body. Then, finally, she passed out from the pain. Skeleton King picked up the body and brought it to his throne room to wait for the Hyperforce.

Finally, the monkey team blasted through the walls, weapons activated. "Let her go Skeleton King!" Chiro yelled.

Skeleton King laughed. "I think not. Attack!" He yelled. The Hyperforce prepared for what was coming, but gasped instead. What stood before them was Susanne, only different. Instead of icy blue eyes, they were redder than fire, and instead of golden hair, it was jet black. And her black leather had been changed with the bone on the sleeves. Around her neck, there was a necklace of pure black pearls. "I like your reaction to my newest apprentice." Skeleton King said laughing.

The new Susanne laughed with him and then prepared an attack. "Ice fire storm!" She yelled as she threw an icy fire at them.

"Susanne! Don't do this!" Chiro cried out.

Antauri dodged an icefire blast. "I can't feel her mind, it's been shut down. This isn't completely Susanne Chiro!" Antauri said. "She's not in control of her body!" Antauri yelled at Chiro as he dodged another attack.

Chiro nodded before attacking halfheartedly. He was blasted back by Susanne. Nova jumped in front of Chiro to protect him. "Boom Boom Wakeup!" Nova said attacking. Susanne grabbed Nova before she could get hit by her, and threw her across the room.

"Nova!" Sprx cried. "That's it!!! I'm not holding back anymore! Magna Tingler Blast!" Susanne, not expecting such a strong attack was blasted backward, but before she hit the wall she blasted Sprx back with darkness. When she hit the wall, though, her real self woke up.

Susanne gasped and fell to her knees, holding her head, trying to fight the real Susanne that was trapped inside. She won and got back up. The real Susanne, however, could still speak with her body. "Antauri! Aim for the necklace!! That's what's letting Skeleton King control me!!!" She cried out before passing out again, allowing the evil side of her to take over again.

Antauri smiled and looked at Gibson and Otto. "Ready?" He asked. They both nodded. All three of them powered up their attacks.

"Spin Shocker!"

"Strich Scratch Doom Thrower!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

All three of these attacks formed and headed straight toward the necklace that Susanne was wearing. She tried to stop the attacks from coming, but they hit the target, and the necklace fell off, leaving Susanne unconscious. Skeleton King was not happy. He blasted both Gibson and Otto, leaving Antauri the only one standing. Skeleton King picked up Susanne and threw her body across the room, her body making a sickening thud on the wall. He then grabbed Antauri and was about to throw him when.

"Lightning Kick!" Chiro had gotten back up and was aiming right at Skeleton King. Skeleton King flew across the room, and was knocked out. "You ok Antauri?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Susanne." Antauri said as the others got up. They all walked over to Susanne. She had turned back to normal, but she was a mess, and breathing heavily.

"We have to get her to med bay, stat!" Gibson said picking her up with Antauri.

Soon they were flying back to Shuggazoom in the Super Robot. The whole team was in the med bay, surrounding Susanne. Nova was patching up her body, wherever she was bleeding. When she was finished doing that, Antauri began to meditate, and the team left the two of them alone.

When Susanne woke up, she saw Antauri meditating next to her. She tried to get up, but only winced at the pain in her neck. Then she remembered what had happened. Antauri noticed she was awake and stopped meditating. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Susanne got up, wincing. "I think I'm fine. But I just want to know why the heck my neck hurts..." Susanne started peeling off the bandages around her neck, gasping at the pain.

Antauri grabbed her hand. "You need to stop." He said. Susanne ignored him and kept on going. The rest of the bandages came off, and Susanne gasped. Antauri had to turn his head at the sight. Susanne's neck was covered with burns and bruises. Antauri forced himself to turn toward her again. "Gibson said that could have gone farther, and he also said if it HAD gone farther, you could've died. You were close to dieing too." Antauri said.

The rest of the team came in and Otto ran over to Susanne. "You're ok!" He yelled happily. He stopped jumping as he saw Susanne's uncovered neck.

Gibson walked over to Susanne as well. "You should be lying down. And, those bandages should have not come off." He said sternly. Susanne rolled her eyes while Nova walked over to wrap her neck again.

Susanne winced as Nova wrapped it a little too tight. "Sorry." Nova said, loosing the bandage a little bit. She finished, and Susanne thanked her.

"We have a couple questions that we want to ask you, but we should probably wait until later." Gibson said.

Susanne shook her head. "No, we can do this now. I'm just going to need some help getting to the main room." Susanne said. Chiro helped her get up and half carried her to the main room. He then set her on her own chair and she winced as his hand brushed by her neck. The monkeys sat in their own chairs. "So... what are these questions you want to know?" She asked nervously.

"Well, let's start off at this. What was with those black pearls around your neck?" Sprx asked.

Susanne winced slightly, for she could still feel that nasty necklace on her neck. "Well, those pearls came from my home planet of Taranta. I haven't been on that planet for a long time." She stopped as she saw confused faces. "You see, I didn't always live Coradon, I used to live on the planet Taranta. I lived there for about 10 years before I was summoned to Coradon by Serenity, Goddess of the Moon, and Dracon, God of Darkness. Those are the two who gave me my powers and transported me to Coradon. But before I was found by them, I never had any friends, and the other kids found that black pearls could burn me. They loved to throw the pearls at me, so, soon enough, I ended up staying at home at all times. That's when I got my powers." Susanne had to stop and control herself. She was close to tears, not just because of the pain, but she always hated thinking about her past. "I don't know how Skeleton King found out about my weakness, but he will pay for what he has done to me and my planet." She said. Suddenly a very bad pain hit her neck. She flinched and brought her hand up to her neck. "One detail I forgot, ever since I got my powers, the black pearls can corrupt me." She said.

The team looked shocked for a second. That was a lot for them to take in a one time. Then finally Antauri went over to Susanne. "You need to get some sleep." He said. She nodded slightly, only to wince again. "You'll need to stay in the med bay for a while, so we can keep an eye on you." He said. This time, Susanne didn't move. Chiro helped her up and walked her to the med bay. She laid down and feel asleep instantly.

The whole entire team looked at Gibson. "Is she going to be ok?" Otto finally asked.

"Well, she should be fine, she can heal herself after all. But there is the fact that those pearls burned her very badly. We're going to have to make sure to keep an eye on that neck, so the burns and bruises don't get any worse." Gibson said. The team nodded silently. "You guys get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on her for now."

The team, (except for Gibson) went to bed (after landing beck on Shuggazoom of course!). Gibson sat inside the med bay, monitring Susanne's vitals and such, making sure her condition didn't get any worse.

In her mind, Susanne hated herself for getting the Hyperforce into that mess. She regretted even meeting them. But then, she remembered how they had come to save her and the smallest flame began to flicker inside of her body. One that she had not had for a long time. The flame of hope, which light higher then the flame of regrets.

**Me: Well that was fun… **

**Susanne: -rubs neck- That hurt… **

**Me: ' um, yeah, well….. Well, I got to get working on the next chapter. R&R peoples!!! **

**Susanne: Please do review!! Shimmer is having trouble with writing now!!! See you next time!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Teary Farewells

**Me: Hey!!! I'm back!!!!!**

**Susanne: So am I….**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Susanne: What's wrong?! What's wrong?! You tried to kill me! That's what's wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: -shivers- She's scary when she's mad. –screams and runs from the angry Susanne-  
**

**Chapter 7: Teary Farewells  
**

After about a week of spending time in the med bay, Susanne was finally aloud to walk around the Super Robot freely. Most of her wounds had healed. The only one that could not be healed completely was the wounds on her neck. Every once in a while, Gibson would check the wound. Finally, after the billionth time he asked, "Why are these healing so slow? Can't you use your powers to heal these?"

Susanne shook her head. "Those pearls were there for too long. I can't heal anything that is made from dark energy, especially when it's my weakness." She said softly, as Gibson re-bandaged the wound.

"Dark energy?" Gibson asked. "I thought you could control the element of darkness... How could you not be able to control dark energy?" Gibson sounded very confused.

"Yes, I do control the element of dark, but dark energy is different. It's more of a black magic type of thing rather then a elemental power.Any power can destroy it before it becomes permanent, but when a dark energy spell is complete, not even light can destroy it. Only thing that can destroy the completed spell, is if you destroy the thing that the spell is contained in. The spell that the black pearls contained was completed before I could even summon up the strength to defeat it. When you guys blasted the pearls off my neck, the spell was broken, but it left some marks that are exactly like a completed spell. I can't get rid of these marks with my light power because of that. I just have to wait until the marks disappear on their own." Susanne said.

"And when, prey tell, will they disappear?" Gibson asked.

"I don't know. Considering how slow they're healing, I'd say about another two weeks or so." Susanne replied.

"Ok..." Gibson said in deep thought. "You can leave now." He said going back to his work with chemicals and such.

Susanne walked out of the lab and saw Antauri waiting for her. "Hi Antauri.." She said. "You need something?" She asked.

Antauri shook his head. "No, nothing." He said. "I'm going to go meditate." He said turning around.

Susanne followed him to the head of the robot, as she wanted to meditate too. When she started to meditate, though, she felt a strange pressure around her neck, almost chocking her. She tried to concentrate on being calm and collected but failed miserably. The last thing she remembered was feeling a sense of death.

Antauri felt Susanne fall out of meditative state and stopped meditating himself and dropped to the ground alarmed. Susanne was lying on the ground, hardly breathing. Antauri rushed over to her and gasped. The burn on her neck was moving.

Gibson was in his lab, studying the pearls that he had picked up in the Citadel. "Hmm... interesting." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly Nova burst into the lab. "GIBSON!!!" She yelled. Gibson jumped and turned toward Nova. "Yes?" He asked. "somethings happened to Susanne!!!"

Gibson quickly put his experiment away and got a bed ready. Chiro came in with Susanne in his arms. "Put her down here." Gibson said, gesturing toward the bed. When Susanne was put gently on the bed, Gibson began to study the burn on her neck. "This is not good. The burn is growing." He muttered. He turned to the team. "Can you all leave please?" He asked calmly. The team left hesitantly.

Antauri was the last one at the door. Antauri suddenly turned back toward Gibson. "I'm helping." He said. Gibson just nodded as he took out his experiment again.

"I've been looking at this necklace." He said. "It seems like the area that has the worst burn, the 'so called magic' is still in effect."

Susanne opened her eyes. "I guess I was wrong about the spell being finished Gibson. Something is blocking my power." She whispered. Then she looked over at the pearls. "Get ride of those." She said surprising Gibson.

"Why?" He asked.

"They're what's blocking my power and completing the spell." She replied.

"Dear me!" Gibson exclaimed. "I didn't know! I'll be right back Antauri." Gibson said shaking his head. He grabbed the pearls and sent them to space inside a pod. He went back to the medbay and looked at Susanne. "I'm sorry, can you heal yourself now?" He asked.

Susanne sat up and condensed light into her palm, and brought it to her neck. The burn instantly healed and Susanne smiled. "Now with that out of the way, I can talk to my friends." With that Susanne began to meditate. When she opened her eyes again, there were tears in her eyes. "I'm going to have to leave. Taski and Aurora freed my people and they found a unnamed planet to call home."

"I understand. You have to protect your people so this doesn't happen again. But promise to visit?" Antauri asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course. And promise to keep my room reserved?" Susanne looked at Antauri while asking.

"Yeah. Come on, we have to tell the rest of the team. I have a feeling that Otto won't be very happy." Antauri said.

When they had told the team, Otto glomped Susanne. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!" He cried.

"Don't worry Otto, I'll come and visit as soon as possible. Now, is my ship ready?" Susanne asked. Otto nodded, sniffing. Susanne hugged Otto and set him down. "Sorry, they'll be waiting for me. I really don't want to leave, but I have to stay where I'm needed. Next chance I get, though, Ill stop by." Susanne entered her ship and waved to the monkey team. "Bye!" She cried out before left and flew to outerspace and met her friends. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. Take me to Trojon then." She said wiping tears off her face.

Back at the Super Robot, everyone was quiet. Finally Chiro broke the silence. "Come on guys! She said she would be back to visit as soon as possible. And we all know she keeps her promises no matter what." The rest of the monkey team agreed, but little did they know, Susanne would be bringing trouble with her when she came for her first visit.

**Me: Well? What did you think?**

**Susanne: They probably hated it because you took so long to post it.**

**Me: right... I'm so sorry for making you guys wait, but I was completely stumped on how I was going to finish the story. But I managed and it's here! Now, do you guys want me to do the sequel? Review and tell me what you want, and check out my Code Lyoko story, Another World and you'll see in my third chapter I have a Christmas Special!! Please review on that story!**

**Earth Susanne: Yeah, I'm featured in it, AND I have a boyfriend!**

**Me: -sweat drop- Hey, is that Odd calling you?**

**Earth Susanne: Whoops! GTG!!**

**Susanne: Thank goodness THAT me is gone.**

**Me: Well, see ya!!! R&R peoples!! **


End file.
